European Published Patent Application No. 1 322 021 describes a stator in which the teeth of the stator are axially inserted into a hollow cylindrical annular body. Caps, having electrical plug connections, are plugged onto both ends. The large mass and thus costly manufacture of the motor is a disadvantage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,226,856 also describes a stator in which the teeth of the stator are inserted axially into one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,359,355 describes a stator in which the segments are indeed brought together radially, but they are retained by a surrounding “circular pattern 28”.